


13. Epiphany

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [27]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, and bad things happen, only Mercutio becomes a very pissed off spirit, this can be seen as bencutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is shock and pain. Disbelief, anger, regret that is overcome by the pain. And then there is only the anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Epiphany

The red-hot pain that's coming from his wound is all Mercutio can think of, and the anger is coursing through his veins, filling him up and giving him the strength he needs to keep standing. He wants to scream, to rage, to curse—and he does. His mind is gone, past the point of caring about his friends as he curses them all. He doesn't see the paleness of Benvolio's face as he is lead into a house, away from everyone.

He is dying.

Benvolio is trying to calm him, talks in a soft voice, but Mercutio doesn't hear a word. In his head he sees the duel over and over again, and the moment of when he is stabbed, and he is angrier than he has ever been. He doesn't even feel as the blood pours out of him, along with the last of his life. His last breath comes and goes, and he is still angry, still filled with the rage that's blocking every other emotion. He doesn't see or hear Benvolio's heart wrenching sobs, can only stare down at the motionless body lying on the floor.

He is dead.

When Benvolio stumbles out to Romeo Mercutio follows him, and when he sees Tybalt return the fury grows. He is lying on the floor, lifeless in a pool of blood, and the one who murdered him is unharmed? Romeo is ever so emotional, Mercutio only needs to whisper in his ear to make him move, and he watches with glee as steel pierces Tybalt. He doesn't like the relief in Tybalt's eyes as he falls to the ground, though, and it makes his grins turn sour.

He is dead.

There is no one joining him, and he knows Tybalt has moved on. Where, he doesn't know and he couldn't care less. He died first, yet he is the one who is still there, alone and hurting? The anger is still building inside him, it's like he has no other emotions, and he needs to do _something_. He runs from the place, doesn't know where he is headed, but he can't stay there—can't stand to see any faces one moment longer. When his uncle arrives Mercutio is already far away, hidden away in the emptiness of his room in the palace.

He is dead.

The anger is threatening to suffocate him, and he claws at his face, at his neck, at his arms, at the wound that _won't stop bleeding_. He is there still when Valentine comes into the room, much later, and he watches as his brother walks around with empty eyes before sitting on the bed. He wants to reach out, wants to comfort, but as he looks down he can only see red, and the tenderness is swept away. He opens his mouth and howls his rage, his bitterness, his grief.

He never wanted to die.


End file.
